In the history of the development of the saxophone, there have been many improvements to the key mechanisms for the purpose of allowing the player to more easily perform difficult technical passages in the musical literature. One of the most significant improvements related to the fingering of the two highest notes in the conventional range of the saxophone was the addition of the key by Paul Evette in 1899, U.S. Pat. No. 638,385. Commonly known today as the Front F Key or Auxiliary high F key. Prior to that improvement, the only means of playing the saxophones third octave E (also E3 or altissimo E) was to press open the two lowest left palm keys while pressing the octave key, and adding the topside key touch piece with the right hand. The only way to play the third octave high F was to press open all three of the left hand palm keys while pressing the octave key, and adding the top side key touch with the right hand. By using Evettes Front F Key the note high F could be produced by simply adding the Front F Key to the regular fingering for high C, which consists of the second finger and thumb of the left hand. The note high E could be produced by adding the third finger of the left hand to the aforementioned fingering. This adaptation proved to be especially useful in arpeggios when going between high C and high F, or high C and high E.